From a Certain Point of View
by I am The Lev
Summary: When the rest of the gang returns from a semibotched raid, a sick Robin tries to figure out what happened.


Robin sniffled, trying to sit up. The glare he got from Djaq forced him back down with a groan of frustration. He hated getting sick. Being sick meant that he didn't get to do anything. He had to watch while everyone else ran about on their normal business.

"You will recover faster if you rest," Djaq repeated, shaking her head. Robin rolled his eyes, throwing his arm over his mouth as he launched into a coughing fit. He heaved a sigh, rolling onto his stomach. He might've gone to sleep, but a loud argument cut through the forest.

"There wasn't a dog!" Will snapped.

"There was! Just because you lot are blind!" Much insisted. Robin lifted his head, watching as the rest of the gang poured back into camp. They were all carrying sacks, slinging them unceremoniously onto the ground.

"There were four of us, and you were the only one who saw a dog!" Marian countered. Much threw his arms up in frustration.

"There were supposed to be five of us," he changed the subject, prodding Morgan in the arm. "Where were you?" Morgan muttered under her breath, shrugging and climbing into her loft, pulling her blankets over her head.

"Anyway, that was _not_ my fault," Much emphasized, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of the group moaned in disbelief, clearly disagreeing with Much.

"What happened?" Djaq asked. She was sorry she asked. All at once, Much, Will, Marian, and Little John started telling the story, shouting over one another to be heard.

"Shut up!" Robin shouted from his bed. The gang stopped, looking at their sick leader. Morgan peeked out from underneath her covers. "Now. One at a time. Little John, what happened?" The woodsman stepped forward.

"We were almost caught. It was Much's fault," he stated straightforwardly. Much started to protest, but Robin held up a hand to stop him.

"Go on, John," he prompted, the tail end of his statement descending into coughs. Little John waited until Robin's coughing faded away before he obliged his leader's request.

"We were just about to get out with the loot when Much told us to stop. He said there was a dog, so we stopped for a minute. A guard spotted us, and the alarm was raised. I had to drag everyone out." John's account of what had happened was scant at best. Marian seemed to agree.

"It wasn't that simple! There was a reason that you had to drag us out," she pointed out. "Maybe if a certain carpenter hadn't collapsed that stand…"

"Hey! You were the one that told me to make a distraction!" Will said defensively.

"Yes, but not by bringing a stand down around us!" Much interrupted.

"I figured that we'd be out at that point!" Will returned.

"Well, obviously, we weren't," Much shot.

"Tell it to the imaginary dog!" Will snapped.

"It wasn't imaginary!"

"STOP!" Robin yelled again, his voice hoarse from all the coughing. "Take it from the top. Marian?"

"We snuck into the castle using an old passage that I used as the Night Watchman. It's a hidden, rotating wall that no one knows about. Will went to create a diversion for when we needed to get back out. Little John, Much, and I grabbed the gold and started back out," she explained systematically.

"Meanwhile, I had found an old, abandoned stand. I weakened the support beams and tied a strong around them. I rigged it so that when I pulled the string, it would cause a domino effect that would cause the whole stand to collapse. As soon as they came out, I pulled the string. I though we were going to get out quickly, but _someone_ says that he saw a dog," Will gave Much an accusatory look.

"There was a dog! It was a golden brown dog with a limp! I didn't think it would be good if the dog started barking at us, so I held the group back. How was I supposed to know that Will had already pulled the string? I didn't even know about the string!" He said pointedly.

"When the stand collapsed, we were all underneath it," Little John picked up. "I picked the bits of the stand off of everyone. I had to carry Will out because he was unconscious."

"I wasn't unconscious; I was momentarily stunned," Will corrected. Little John rolled his eyes.

"Call it what you will, I still carried you out of there," he muttered. "Anyway, we got all the way over the bridge when Morgan caught up to us with the gold."

"Which I still don't understand," Much tacked on, "because I don't even know where Morgan had gone the whole time." Robin glanced over at Morgan's loft. She had pulled her blankets back over her head and was feigning sleep. Robin and Djaq exchanged glances.

"I'm never getting sick again," Robin promised.

Morgan hesitated to lift her blanket, knowing that the rest of the group had wandered off, leaving her alone in the camp with Djaq and Robin. They'd been able to piece together most of the story from the fragmented recollection of the rest of the group. That retelling, however, didn't explain where Morgan had been and how she'd gotten the gold out of the castle.

She could feel them staring at her and shifted uncomfortably, slowly peeking out from under her blanket. Robin was waiting expectantly while Djaq pretended to be preoccupied with mixing medicine. She didn't wait for them to ask, instead sitting up and launching into the somewhat embarrassing truth.

"I got separated from the group when they went through the secret wall thing," she began. "There was a jester doing a trick, and I got distracted." She allowed for Robin's sniggers before she continued.

"Anyway, I couldn't very well get in through the wall thing. I didn't know where it was or how to open it. So, I tried to get in another way." She paused, not wanting to tell the next bit, but she knew that it would help clear things up.

"Much was right, but so was Will. There wasn't a dog, but Much did see one," she tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. Morgan sighed.

"It was me. I pilfered a fur from a nearby vendor. I was trying to sneak into the castle to find the rest of the gang," she admitted quickly. Djaq clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the gales of laughter from escaping, and Morgan could tell by Robin's wide smile that he wouldn't let her live this one down any time soon.

"When the stand collapsed," she muttered, determined to finish her side of the story, "I thought that it was a distraction for me to get in, so I snuck into the castle. The guards were loading the gold onto a cart when Gisborne came out and started yelling at them to go after the gang. So, they left the cart. I threw the fur over the top of the cart and wheeled it out," she wrapped up, lying back down and pulling her blanket over her head, signifying that her story was done.

"So, you're telling me that the whole reason that this all happened was because a jester was doing a trick?" Robin asked. Morgan poked her head out from under the blanket, frowning indignantly.

"It was the one where he pretends to eat the egg. I like that one," she mumbled, as if it explained everything. Robin nudged Djaq, who had brought him his medicine.

"I like that one, too," he admitted quietly.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

I came up with this one while watching as episode of the Powerpuff Girls. Anyone else remember that show? Anyway, in the episode, the girls are all trying to tell the Mayor how something had happened, and they all had sort of different versions.

I didn't really want to do that with each of the outlaws, so I wrote it like each outlaw had a different piece of a puzzle.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! With Christmas coming up, I'm putting together some Christmas-y oneshots. If any of you have suggestions or requests, let me know, and I'll try to work them in.


End file.
